1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a floor cleaning device and, more particularly, to a floor cleaning device having a resilient, substantially arched-shaped bottom, whereby upon application of a force to one end of the resilient bottom member, the other end has increased contact with the surface thus improving the contact between the device and a surface to be cleaned.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for removing liquid or dry matter including dirt, dust, and dirty water from floors are well known. Typically, however, dust pans require the cumbersome use of one hand to position and hold the dust pan against the floor, while trying to mop or sweep debris into the dust pan with the other hand.
Attempts have been made to try to reduce some of the difficulties and frustration associated with floor cleaning. For example, in an attempt to limit the frequency of emptying dust pans and scrub water receptacles, a compartment or a plurality of compartments to store the collected dust or scrub water have been formed in the dust pan or scrub water receptacle. In particular, a plurality of compartments has been used to separate the clean scrub water from the dirty scrub water. Also, pivotally attached handles and wheels have been included on scrub water receptacles such that the scrub water receptacle can be carried or rolled between locations. Some dust pans have been made with a hinged scoop to serve both as a ramp for conveying dirt as well as a cover for covering a dirt compartment.
These conventional cleaning devices, however, are unable to provide sufficient contact with a floor, while having both hands free. Thus, dirt and water can wedge or pass underneath the device. In addition, the entire device may slip or move during use. It is also difficult to clean the storage receptacles of conventional cleaning devices. As well, these devices are not easily stackable for shipping or storage. Finally, these devices fail to include a means of scraping or removing excess scrub water or dirt from a mop or broom.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved cleaning device for facilitating removal of matter from a floor or surface.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cleaning device that has improved contact with the surface, while being self-supporting so that the user has the freedom of use of both his or her hands.
It is another object of the invention to provide a means for scraping or removing excess water and dirt from a non-absorbent squeegee, mop or broom such that the squeegee, mop or broom is substantially drier and/or cleaner when it is returned to the surface.
It is another object of the invention to provide easy access for cleaning the device.
It is another object of the invention to facilitate removal of the matter from the receptacle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device that can be easily stacked for shipment and storage.
In order to achieve the above and other objects, and to overcome the shortcomings in previous devices, a cleaning device is provided for facilitating removal of matter from a surface. Such cleaning device includes a resilient bottom member such that upon application of a force to one end of the resilient bottom member, an other end has increased contact with the surface without occupying a user's hands or requiring strenuous bending by the user.